


Black Hat Industries

by tntfriday13



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: 5.0.5. is adorable, Black Hat's starter company, Dementia is eccentric and smart, Destructive Behavior, Don't know wtf Black Hat is, Dr. Flug is a Good Guy, Evilness, First Meetings, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntfriday13/pseuds/tntfriday13
Summary: Just a collection of short stories peering into the lives of the Black Hat crew - how they met and what they've been up to.





	1. Recruiting Dr. Flug

He was in an alleyway so as to avoid the questioning gazes of the populous. 

They'd probably wonder why the hell he was wearing a paper bag over his head. 

He had been spurned by the scientific community for making the.... the creature he currently cradled in his arms. Dr. Flug looked down at the blue baby bear. Some part of him wished that he had never tampered with creating life. It was too tricky, took too long, and the results, as he now knew, were devastating given people’s inability to accept something made by scientific study. But the blue baby bear yawned happily in its sleep, the tiny blooming flower on its head bopping as it did so, and Dr. Flug couldn’t be sorry for creating this tiny creature. 

He sighed, “5.0.5., what are we going to do now?”

He couldn’t possibly return to his old job as head scientist now that the public was raving for his head on a platter. “ _Don’t mess with Mother Nature_ ,” they said. **Idiots**. How are they ever going to make significant progress if they don’t test the limits a bit? Those people had no idea how much good science could do if it just wasn’t restrained! They had absolutely no _**clue**_ how long he had to wait to get the culture samples needed to start this experiment, let alone how many _**years**_ he had to perfect every tiny detail of his plan before he was given the green light to even THINK about ordering those samples!

Now he had to start somewhere new. Maybe he should move to some remote location where no one had access to media outlets. 

Antarctica maybe?

Suddenly the shadows surrounding him shifted and swirled around him. Dr. Flug clung onto his baby bear tightly as the shadows molded together into a 3D form. He had never witnessed anything like this before. If people thought his bear was the crowning achievement of scientific study, they had no idea what other people were making. This had to be the work of a rival scientist – someone who had come to steal his creation without having to face any of the ramifications that came from actually creating it themselves.

There was no way in **hell** Dr. Flug was going to allow that!

He made a break for it. 

Running past the black figure, Dr. Flug tried to make it back to the daylight of the sidewalk once more. In public, he was sure, the creature wouldn’t dare try to take his creation.

However, before his foot could even catch a glimpse of the public eye, Dr. Flug was pulled backward into the darkness. Stunned for a moment at the sudden jerk, the scientist let up his hold on the baby bear which he could feel being lifted away from him.

He was caught.

The shadow gripped his shoulder and what felt like sharp claws dug in.

“You’re Dr. Flug, correct?” a gravelly voice asked.

The scientist shook with fear. Was he going to be killed so no one would know?

“Well?” The creature demanded, “Answer me!”

“I… I – Yes. I am Dr. Flug.”

“Good.”

The scientist could feel a solid body behind him and, braving a glance, he could see his adorable bear still sleeping happily as it was held in the black palm of this shadow creature. Dr. Flug felt himself be moved to fully to face the shadow and hesitantly he did so, closing his eyes all the while.

“Open your eyes, Dr. Flug. I have a proposition for you.”

Cautiously the scientist did as he was told once more. He didn’t recognize the figure. It had all black skin with an evil glint to its eyes and even sharper looking teeth as it grinned down at him. However, despite the terrifying appearance of the creature, it wore a suit.

“That’s better,” the creature stated as it finally released Dr. Flug’s shoulder.

“Now, as I was saying before – I have a proposition for you.”

“Y-yes?”

“Don’t be so quick to agree!” The creature scolded semi-playfully. “Though I think after you hear what I’m offering you’ll agree anyway. What I want to propose is that you work for me.”

Dumbfounded, Dr. Flung could only make a confused expression behind his paper bag. It may have been a bit hard to see for a normal human, but the creature before him must have anticipated his reaction nonetheless.

“You’re a disgraced scientist that no right-minded company will hire due to your magnificent creature here,” the creature held up the baby bear. “So I’m offering you the best job you’ve never had and will never have again.” The creature’s grin widened even more, “You will make me the most evil devices on Earth – absolutely anything you can think up. I will provide the money for you to make these things, and then we will sell them to the highest paying villain at an even _higher_ price. You’ll be richer than you’ve ever been in your entire life and you’ll have free range to do as many morally reprehensible experiments as your heart desires.” The creature was breathing hard by the end of his speech, having a crazed evil glee to his eye while his mouth watered from the destructive possibilities surely running through his head.

Dr. Flug was terrified.

“Of course,” The creature began again as he seemingly reeled himself into a more composed presence. “You’ll have to live with me. I can’t have any of our potential customers trying to steal you away.”

He had to say no. He couldn’t possibly help this thing – help other bad guys like him – to make the world an…. Even worse place.

“I’ll give you 10 seconds to think about it,” the creature stated.

Once again Dr. Flug’s eyes strayed to the baby bear still sleeping happily.

“9”

“8” 

5.0.5. would need plenty of food when he grew to full size.

“7”

And without anyone to hire him, Dr. Flug surely wouldn’t be able to feed a full-grown blue bear.

“6”

And, as an added bonus, the scientist would have free range to do whatever he wanted with absolutely no repercussions or monetary worries… And have a place to stay.

“5 – 4 – 3”

Dr. Flug clenched his fist. He had to do what was best.

“2 – 1…”

“I’ll do it!” Dr. Flug declared and quickly extended his hand.

In an instant the creature grasped it and pulled the scientist in closer, his horrifying grin now up-close.

“Welcome aboard.”


	2. Recruiting Dementia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dementia's a smart girl. She can get kicked out of one job, and can find another one in under 2 minutes.

Dementia has always been a strange girl. 

She liked to dress oddly and had the same amount of energy she had when she was just a toddler. 

She also maintained her ability to climb walls.

Like I said, she's a pretty strange girl. 

It was because of this amazing energetic ability (as well as her inability to sit still for short periods of time) that got Dementia thrown out of yet another job. 

“Drat,” She happily complained as she shifted her stuff in her arms. Now she had to find yet another job willing to look past her lack of attention span, lack of instruction-following, lack of personal space, lack of formality, horrible taste in fashion, love of all things evil-looking and destruction-causing, and see her for her _brilliant_ mind. 

As she walked down the sidewalk, her eyes caught sight of a Help Wanted flyer. She read through the lines of what the job was and what experience was needed with an ever-growing smile on her face. 

This job would be perfect!

She read the address and turned to her left.

And, what luck! The place was right next door to her old job!

Happily, Dementia trotted up to the top-hat-shaped building and knocked on the door.

She only had to wait a few seconds before it opened for her.

“There’s no way…” The person on the other side seemed to drift off before actually addressing the girl. He was an odd-looking man – he wore a bag over his face and casual clothes under a very professional-looking lab coat. He scratched the back of his neck, “Um. Hello. Uh… you wouldn’t happen to be here for the flyer we put up a few minutes ago would you?”

“Yup! Sure am!”

“Well that was fast. I would have thought that we’d have more luck if we had posted the position online…” He paused for a moment before remembering his manners, “Oh, sorry. Please come in, I have a feeling that Black Hat was expecting you so he should be in his office already for your interview.”

Oh boy, an interview right away! She didn’t even have to submit her resume and wait 3 weeks before getting a call this time around!

Dementia happily walked behind the odd bag-headed man as he led her through the large manor. “So what’s your name?” She asked.

“Oh! My name is Dr. Flug. What’s your name?”

“Dementia!”

“That’s a very unique name, Dementia.” Dr. Flug commented. They continued walking for a bit before they stopped at a grey door. Bag-head looked at her with a bit of worry before hesitatingly knocking on the door.

“Yes! I already know! Let her in already!”

Dementia took that as her cue, she gave bag-head another smile before throwing caution to the wind and throwing open the door. And...

_Oh._

Well he certainly wasn’t like any interviewer she’s had before. 

The man sat at a large desk, hands folded under his chin with a toothy green-tinted smile aimed right for her.

“Dementia,” He stated and gestured to the seat in front of him. “Please have a seat.”

She eagerly did so and placed her armful of stuff on the floor next to her. His voice had both her natural bright red hair and even her fake long green hair standing delightfully on end! And the glimpse of those sharp teeth? 

_**Rawr.** _

She didn’t even question how he knew her name already.

“I’ve already done my research on you and so I know that you’re one of the best in your field when your mind is in the right place,” the man stated. “I’m willing to offer you a job, a home, and free range to be as wild as you desire as long as it doesn’t hurt our financial stability.”

“What are we dealing with here?” She asked as she lounged more comfortably in the chair. She already knew that she would agree to the job. What could she say? It was everything she ever wanted with a hot boss thrown in – who could blame her?

“You’ve already met Dr. Flug. He’s been making inventions that can be useful to villains. These inventions have a variety of uses but all can be useful to any kind of villain.”

Dementia rubbed her chin in pseudo-thought, “Yeah, I think I can work with that.”

He grinned and she got an even better look at his amazing sharp teeth, “Are you sure? Dr. Flug may require materials of a wide range of costs. We must also consider other elements of the organization’s finances as well.”

She scoffed, “No problem. Where do I sign?”

The man held up his hand, “No paperwork needed.”

She jumped to grasp his extended hand in return, leaning in even closer to him and purring, “This is gonna be fun.”

The man leaned back, seemingly put off and gave the girl a semi-worried and semi-what-the-hell-have-I-done look. He grimaced, “Welcome aboard.”

In record time, Dementia had landed herself another accounting job!

_**Woo hoo!** _


	3. Who the Hell Am I Working For?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a being as powerful as Black Hat, how is it that no one has ever heard of him before? Dementia and Dr. Flug ponder over this question as 5.0.5. sleeps blissfully unaware in his bear bed.

Who is Black Hat?

_What_ is he?

These were just two of the many - MANY questions that were spewed from Dementia’s mouth over the course of her employment at Black Hat Industries. 

And Dr. Flug does _not_ know! So STOP asking!

“You have to know something!" Dementia whined. "You were here before I got here!”

“I had only been here 2 weeks before you,” Dr. Flug muttered as he tinkered with another invention at his desk. These things were really starting build up. With his mind free of any restrictions from the scientific community, Dr. Flug was able to create inventions that defied anything mankind has ever made before _and_ he had to work on all the patents for them. He was a busy man, darn it!

“Well that’s a lot of time to find stuff out about the person you’re living with!”

“Not if you’re a scientist with inventions to plan and furniture to move!”

Dementia huffed. It was the same thing every time she asked her series of questions and it was getting on both her and Dr. Flug’s nerves. 5.0.5., on the other hand, had already had the presence of mind to bury his head under the mountain of pillows in his bear-bed and fall asleep.

Lucky bear. 

“But it’s weird, right?” Dementia drawled as she sat herself upon Dr. Flug’s desk. “How does a guy that handsome and evil not end up on the news or, at the very least, the villain website!?”

Dr. Flug rolled his eyes, “I didn’t have time to watch the news and I didn’t follow evil media either.”

“Psh," Dementia scoffed. "Well I _did_ and still _do_ , and he was never mentioned in anything!”

How could a guy with such power not be recognized by the world? With his powers of shape-shifting and portal-opening, Black Hat could rob any bank in the world – even with heroes around trying to stop him. Dementia paled as she remembered when Black Hat had shifted into the seemingly harmless form of 5.0.5 before turning into a monstrosity in front of her very eyes. He was a force to be feared. And, if he wanted to, he could do anything he wanted. 

So why did he start up his own company?

“So why do you think he wants to sell things to other villains?”

“To make money,” Dr. Flug stated blandly.

“But why would he need to sell things to make money? He can take the form of anything! Couldn’t he just turn into a lizard or bug or something and sneak into a bank, open a portal to who-knows-where, and fling the money in there for safekeeping?”

Dr. Flug stopped at the question. He had never really thought about it himself…

Why _was_ Black Hat doing this?

He looked at Dementia.

“That’s an excellent question.”

“I know! And he has such strange powers too! I’ve never seen a villain or hero with those kinds of powers before. If he made himself public, he would be the mvp of the villain underworld!” Dementia threw her arms up into the air as she exclaimed these words. Her smile and eyes were wide enough to show just how truly amazing she found these truths to be. 

“Dementia, please. You have to keep your voice down!” Dr. Flug whispered as his eyes nervously scanned the room.

Dementia laughed hysterically as she continued to revel in her discovery. 

“Dementia!”

She patted Dr. Flug hard on the back as she continued to grin, “Calm down! He’s not here. I saw him leave a few minutes ago in one of his spooky portals!”

To either prove her point or to just make a mess of things, the multi-colored-haired girl plucked one of Dr. Flug’s beakers from his table and dropped it to the ground – grinning wider at the resulting shatter of glass.

“See?” She stated as if she were telling a child there wasn’t a monster under the bed. “He wasn’t that beaker!”

“Hey!” Dr. Flug angrily yelled in response. He could ponder the meaning behind his new employment and Black Hat’s intentions later. Right now, he needed to get Dementia out of his lab. “Will you get out of here already?!” He yelled in a fit of annoyance. “I don’t have time to babysit you right now.”

“Babysit?” The wild girl repeated incredulously. She grinned and gripped the edges of Dr. Flug’s paper bag, “You know,” she teased, “Black Hat isn’t the only one here hiding a secret!”

Dr. Flug froze as he felt the other’s fingers grip the edges of his bag. Internal panic welled inside of him and he momentarily froze at the implications of Dementia touching his bag. Although his temporary paralysis was short lived, it was enough time for Dementia to slowly lift the bag _up_.

“I think we all have secrets, Dementia,” An icy cold voice spoke in the silence of the lab. 

Dementia froze on instinct, the paper bag in her clutches only haven been lifted mere _centimeters_ upward.

Painful tightening to her wrists had Dementia removing her hands from Dr. Flug’s bag, and cringing in obvious discomfort. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow!” She chanted as her hands were lowered back to her sides.

There, behind Dementia was none other than Black Hat himself. He wore a cruel smile as he finally released the girl from his grasp. “You’ve got quite a few secrets yourself, Dementia. Would you like me to share them with the rest of the group?!”

The crazy girl fearfully shook her head, and Black Hat’s grin widened.

“Are you sure? I could have every newspaper in the world and every media site on the internet spreading news within a matter of minutes! Doesn’t that sound like fun!?”

“N-No, Black Hat!”

The creature’s grin instantly morphed in a look of absolute fury - his teeth lengthening and body changing into something more horrific. His eyes glowed a hateful red as he directed all the intensity of his stare down on the terrified woman before him. He pointed harshly to the exit of the lab, “ **THEN GET BACK TO WORK!** ”

The girls fast footfalls echoed loudly as she ran out of the lab.

Dr. Flug had looked away through all of this – still in shock and now scared at Black Hat’s sudden appearance. He jumped, however, when an arm came to rest across his shoulders.

Black Hat's voice was edged with a sweet poison as he spoke to the scientist. Dr. Flug could feel the breath against his ear with every word, “ _You’re_ here to make inventions for us to sell to customers," Black Hat spoke. " _Dementia_ is here to figure out expenses, and **_I’m_** here to make all of this happen.” It was all stated so carefully and slowly that it simply _begged_ Dr. Flug to argue. The man under the paper bag shook, keeping his mouth shut just in case any sort of noise would be taken as disapproval of what had been said.

After a few more seconds, the arm was removed, and Dr. Flug could hear the calm footsteps of Black Hat as he walked through the exit.

Now the only noise left in the lab was the quiet snoring of 5.0.5. and Dr. Flug's own rapid heart beat. 

And as time went by, Dr. Flug never noticed the broken beaker's absence on the lab floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm saying this a bit late, but updates on this collection of stories has no schedule. If I think of an idea for a Villainous story, I'll type it out and then submit it but there's no telling when that will happen. Hope you all are enjoying the ride so far, though! I'm having a lot of fun making up head cannons and whatnot. XD


End file.
